Tercera
by lexazure
Summary: "Love is so short, but forgetting is so long." Cinta itu terlalu singkat bagiku. Bahkan menyakitkan. For Bleach Vivariation Festival April: Hysteria Preamble. Mild-AR. Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: Bleach **** Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.Untuk Bleach Vivariation Festival April 2011: Hysteria Preamble.**

**Word(s) count: ****1966 word(s).**

**Pairing: HitsuXTia (bukan romance tapi family)**

**Warning: Mild-AR. OOC seminimal mungkin. Mungkin ada typo(s) dan OOC. Pertarungan antara Hitsugaya dan Harribel. Banyak penambahan di sana sini, makanya bisa dibilang nyaris AR. All Hitsugaya's POV**

**Semoga tidak mengecewakan…**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Tercera**

**[Cinta itu terlalu singkat bagiku]**

**By: Lilium Lunastra**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Love is so short, but forgetting is so long <em>(—Pablo Neruda, 1904-1973)

* * *

><p>Namaku Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya Toushiro.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

Cinta itu memang singkat. Menyakitkan. Bukan hanya cinta laki-laki terhadap perempuan. Atau sebaliknya. Ini cinta dari seorang adik kepada kakaknya.

Melupakan itu terlalu panjang. Terlalu sulit. Apalagi jika ingatan yang ingin kau lupakan itu adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Sama seperti dia. Kakakku.

Dia ingin membalas dendam atas kematian Fraccionnya. Dendam. Hanya dendam yang ia ingat saat ini. Klise. Membuatku tidak menyadari bahwa serangannya telah mengenai bahu kananku.

"Huh, ternyata kau memiliki kecepatan yang bagus," di saat begini aku malah memujinya. "Aku tidak mau menggunakan kekuatanku itu terlalu awal. Tapi jangan pernah meremehkan kekuatan Shinigami." Mungkin seharusnya aku mengatakan, jangan meremehkan kekuatan adikmu sendiri.

Diam-diam perasaan sakit dan sedih menyusup di hatiku. Entah mengapa. Aku bahkan bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri.

Aku sudah berusaha membekukan dirinya, tapi dengan mudah dia terbebas.

"Mestinya kau menyadari posisimu sekarang. Zanpakutou milikku ini adalah zanpakutou berelemen es. Kekuatanmu adalah air. Sama saja. Seranganmu tidak akan pernah mengenaiku karena aku akan membekukannya dan menjadikannya senjataku," jelasku.

Dia tetap tenang mendengarnya. Ciri khasnya. "Seranganku akan mencapai dirimu lebih cepat dari yang kau duga, bocah cilik." Dia menambahkan, "Jika kau berpikir bahwa kekuatan airku dapat menjadi senjatamu, kau harus memikirkan juga kebalikannya yang mungkin dapat terjadi. Itu hukum dalam sebuah pertarungan."

Terserah. Aku tetap disini. Aku tetap melawanmu. Bersama Hyorinmaru.

"Hirviendo!" Dia mencairkan semua es itu, hingga kembali ke bentuk semulanya—yaitu air.

"Cascada!" Bahkan dia menggunakan air tersebut untuk membanjiri kota Karakura imitasi yang berdiri di bawah kami. Tapi aku mampu membekukan kembali semuanya.

Senjata sendiri dapat menjadi senjata bagi lawan. Hukum dalam sebuah pertarungan. Baiklah, aku tidak perlu diberi ceramah lagi oleh Espada tentang hal itu. Apalagi kakakku sendiri. Aku tahu itu benar. Aku mengerti.

"Guncho Tsurara!" Serpihan es yang tajam itu siap menyerangnya.

"Hirviendo!" Dia menggunakan Hirviendo lagi untuk menangkis seranganku. Tapi aku bisa menghindar. Aku bershunpo dan muncul kembali di sebelah kanannya. Kali ini aku memberinya gelombang es yang sempat membekukannya. Namun ia tetap berhasil meloloskan diri.

Dia terus memandangku dengan waspada. Pandangan yang benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang kulihat 100 tahun lalu.

"Sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena kau telah memberiku sedikit 'ceramah', aku akan mengajarkanmu sesuatu. Saat dimana kau menggunakan kekuatan terbesarmu…. adalah saat krisis terbesar… atau bisa dibilang saat paling mendesak di mana kau sudah terpojok. Itu juga hukum dalam sebuah pertarungan." Aku agak terkejut dengan ucapanku sendiri. Mungkinkah tanpa sadar waktu telah membuatku bersikap kurang ajar pada kakakku sendiri?

Ah, tentu saja tidak! Kami musuh sekarang. Seperti di awal. Cinta itu singkat. Benar-benar singkat. Malah terlalu singkat.

"Terima kasih atas ceramahnya," sahutnya sinis.

"Sama-sama," aku memejamkan mata sebentar, kemudian memandangnya kembali. _Mi hermana. _Kakak perempuanku. _Tercera espada. _Espada yang ketiga.

Sepertinya dia akan melakukan serangan berikutnya.

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

Aku tidak ingat namanya lagi. Padahal melupakan sesuatu itu sangat sulit. Seingatku aku ini tidak pelupa. Aku tetap lupa namanya.

Meskipun begitu, aku ingat semua kenanganku tentangnya. Melupakan itu terlalu sulit bukan? Selama shinigami, arrancar, hollow—bahkan manusia sekalipun—memiliki ingatan, mereka akan merasa sulit melupakan sesuatu. Tapi entah mengapa kita kadangkala melupakan sesuatu yang sepele. Ah, sudahlah. Hal melupakan dan mengingat ini memang rumit. Mungkin apa yang bagi kita sepele sering kita lupakan, sedangkan kejadian yang benar-benar mengejutkan maupun menyenangkan akan terus membekas di ingatan.

Aku masih ingat. Kakakku 100 tahun yang lalu.

Kalian tidak akan menyangka kalau dia pernah memiliki senyum yang sangat menawan. Senyum penuh ketulusan dan kebahagiaan. Ia juga sering tertawa. Pernah ia menertawakan diriku saat aku jatuh dari atas pohon. Kadang ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang ceroboh.

Ia rajin. Semua pekerjaan rumah dilakukannya. Walaupun kami tidak bersekolah, tapi ia pintar. Aku tidak tahu ia belajar di mana, tapi apa yang diajarkannya kurasa benar semua. Ia tidak akan pernah mengajarkan hal buruk kepadaku.

Ia pernah memarahiku. Jika aku bersikap keterlaluan. Kadang kami malah jadi saling bertengkar. Berteriak-teriak dengan ketus, padahal aku tahu kalau akulah yang bersalah. Tapi setelah itu aku tidak enak terus-terusan marah kepadanya. Aku akan meminta maaf, lalu ia akan tersenyum dan pura-pura lupa akan pertengkaran kami.

Aku tidak mengenal orangtuaku. Aku hanya kenal kakakku. Namun bagiku itu sudah cukup. Kami memang bisa dibilang sedikit misterius. Bahkan sebenarnya aku tidak mengetahui dengan pasti ulang tahun kakakku. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa ulang tahunku 20 Desember. Mungkin sudah takdir.

Cinta itu sakit. Aku ingat, saat suatu hari kami dihadang Hollow saat sedang berjalan-jalan. Saat itu, kami bukanlah shinigami ataupun arrancar. Kami tidak tahu bagaimana cara melawannya.

Aku sempat terkena serangan Hollow tersebut, lalu tidak sadarkan diri. Begitu bangun, aku melihat kakakku bersama seorang pria berambut cokelat—yang akhirnya kutahu bahwa dia adalah Aizen Sousuke. Entah mereka membicarakan apa, tapi kakak terlihat sangat senang. Aku berusaha memanggilnya. Ia menoleh ke arahku, tapi dengan pandangan menusuk.

Detik itu juga aku mengetahuinya dengan pasti.

Dia bukanlah kakakku yang dulu. Dia telah berubah. Dia meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku kembali jatuh pingsan akibat kelelahan dan _shock. _Begitu bangun, aku sudah berada di rumah seorang gadis bercepol satu. Hinamori Momo yang tinggal bersama neneknya. Mereka yang kemudian menjadi keluargaku.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Aku lupa. Hanya sekali itu aku melupakan sesuatu yang berharga.

Di kesempatan berikutnya, aku berusaha untuk tidak melupakan apapun yang berharga bagiku. Meskipun itu menyedihkan dan menyakitkan.

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

Pertemuan pertama kami—setelah sekian lama. Kami bernaung di bawah dua kepercayaan yang berbeda. Dua pemimpin yang berbeda. 2 dunia yang berbeda. Dua warna yang berbeda. Dua sifat yang berbeda. Dua kekuatan yang berbeda.

_Nos separamos. _Kami terpisah.

Ia menyayangi Fraccionnya. Kurasa lebih daripada rasa sayangnya kepadaku. Mungkin. Aku tak yakin. Aku tidak bisa mengetahui keadaan hatinya.

100 tahun tentu dapat mengubah segalanya. Dari sifat, kepribadian, sampai fisik. Begitu pula kakakku. Dia berubah. Hanya demi 3 orang Fraccion. Dia melawanku saat ini. Adiknya sendiri.

Cinta itu (terlalu) singkat.

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong>

Banyak hal yang sebenarnya ingin kutanyakan kepadanya sejak dulu.

Mengapa dia pergi? Mengapa dia berubah? Mengapa aku tidak diberikan waktu lebih untuk mencintainya—selayaknya kakak beradik yang rukun? Mengapa cinta itu singkat? Mengapa…?

Semua pertanyaanku tak pernah terjawab. Alih-alih menjawab, dia malah menyerangku dengan La Gota-nya. Air melesat dari zanpakutounya. Berusaha melukaiku.

Air itu _illith. _Ia dibutuhkan, tapi dalam jumlah yang tepat. Kalau tidak… ya… seperti kekuatan kakakku. Mampu menghancurkan dalam sekejap.

Sekarang pikiranku melayang lagi. Dua pilihan menghadangku.

Apakah aku akan menggunakan kekuatan itu? Kekuatan yang tak pernah kugunakan dalam bentuk Bankai selama ini. Ataukah aku akan membiarkannya menang—karena ia kakakku? Tapi kalau begitu, artinya sia-sia saja kami bertarung.

* * *

><p><strong>5.<strong>

Kami bertarung habis-habisan. Dia memojokkan diriku. Menyerang balik diriku. Melukaiku.

Aku mulai bimbang. Ragu. Antara menggunakan kekuatanku yang notabene belum pernah kugunakan itu, ataukah membiarkan dia membalaskan dendamnya.

Benar apa kataku, kan? Cinta itu kejam. Dunia juga sama kejamnya. Mereka seperti menghimpit diriku di tengah-tengah kebimbangan. Membuatku terdesak. Sulit.

Akal sehatku mengatakan… ya, aku harus melawannya. Ini demi Soul Society. Demi semuanya. Demi teman-temanku. Mereka mengharapkanku.

Sebagian otakku yang 'kurang waras'—ingat, dalam tanda kutip—mengatakan… aku harus mengalah. Mengalah…. demi dendam? Tidak mungkin! Meskipun ia kakakku, tidak ada gunanya aku mengalah demi dia yang pendendam!

Jadi keputusanku sudah bulat.

Aku akan melawannya dengan kekuatan itu.

* * *

><p><strong>6.<strong>

Aku meluncur jatuh ke bawah karena serangannya. Sementara dia, masih di atas sana, mengamatiku.

Tidak. Aku tidak akan menyerah.

Aku mencoba bangkit berdiri. Mengumpulkan kekuatanku kembali. Kupejamkan mataku, mencoba berkonsentrasi. Mengeluarkan reiatsu yang lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Langit mulai gelap. Awan mendung menggantung. Aku tahu. Dia pasti terkejut.

Aku kembali terbang ke atas. Berhadap-hadapan dengannya lagi.

Sunyi sepersekian detik.

"Aku akan melawanmu dengan kekuatan yang belum pernah kugunakan sebelumnya dalam bentuk Bankai," kataku memecah keheningan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Zanpakutou milikku, Hyorinmaru, adalah zanpakutou berelemen-es yang terkuat…" jelasku. "Dan aku tidak akan membuang-buang waktuku…. untuk menunjukkannya kepadamu…"

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Sebelum itu… siapa namamu?" Akhirnya aku bertanya juga.

Dia tersenyum tipis. "Tia Harribel. Espada nomor tiga." Rasanya hatiku sedikit berdebar mendengar nama itu. Tia Harribel. Tampak sedikit asing.

"Kapten Divisi 10, Hitsugaya Toushiro," balasku.

Kembali aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Hyoten Hyakkaso!"

Sebuah lubang terbuka di langit yang telah berubah gelap. Dari lubang itu turun dengan perlahan. Kepingan-kepingan es.

Seperti yang sudah kuduga. Ekspresinya terkejut.

"Cascada!" Dia masih mencoba melawan. Tapi aku tahu. Serangannya akan sia-sia.

Kepingan-kepingan es itu turun seperti hujan.

"Hirvi-" belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah es berbentuk bunga muncul di zanpakutounya. "A-apa ini?" tanyanya heran bercampur kaget.

"Hyoten Hyakkaso, menyebabkan semua yang menyentuh kepingan-kepingan es ini… akan membeku," sahutku tenang. "Bentuknya seperti bunga. Dan jika 100 bunga telah bermekaran, maka kau akan mati."

Kurasa aku sudah cukup kejam kali ini. Mungkin. Entahlah.

Dia mulai beku. Di dalam sana. Terkepung oleh bunga-bunga es. Kuakui, dia lebih cantik dikelilingi bunga-bunga itu. Aku tidak bercanda.

"Aku minta maaf," kataku akhirnya. "Aku minta maaf. Karena aku tidak dapat membiarkanmu membalaskan dendam ketiga bawahanmu setelah semua ini terjadi."

Dia hanya memandangku dari dalam sana dengan tatapan… pasrah mungkin?

"Tia Harribel." Aku menggumamkan namanya lagi. Aku tidak mau melupakannya. Meskipun… akhirnya memang harus begini.

* * *

><p><strong>7.<strong>

Tia Harribel. Toushiro Hitsugaya. Dua _gender. _Dua nama. Inisial yang sama. Mata hijau yang sama.

Lama aku memikirkannya. Dia. Kakakku. _Tercera. _Espada yang ketiga. Sementara aku. _Juu-Bantai Taichou._ Kapten Divisi 10.

Shinigami dan Arrancar. Dua kepercayaan yang berbeda. Dua warna yang berbeda. Dua pemimpin yang berbeda. Dua pemimpin yang berbeda.

Dua hati yang berbeda.

Tapi aku yakin. Sangat yakin. Bahwa di hatinya yang terdalam, dia tidak ingin menyakiti adiknya sendiri. Namun aku pun tetap tidak tahu. Mengapa dulu ia meninggalkanku di sana? Mengikut Aizen?

Sampai saat ini, itu masih menjadi misteri. Sampai ia pergi. Sampai ia benar-benar mati. Karena tidak ada yang abadi. Pada akhirnya semua akan mati. Manusia. Begitu juga roh.

Ah, maaf. Aku sudah mulai melantur. Bicara tidak jelas. Malah membicarakan kematian. Mungkin ini efek samping dari pertarungan yang melelahkan itu.

Kehidupan dan kematian sangat berkaitan dengan cinta. Cinta itu singkat. Sama seperti kehidupan. Kejam. Sama kejamnya dengan dunia. Dunia apapun juga—dunia roh maupun dunia manusia. Kalian juga merasakannya bukan?

Haha. Aku jadi ragu dengan kata hatiku sendiri. Apakah mungkin, kalau saat itu aku mengajaknya untuk kembali—tidak mengabdi pada Aizen lagi? Apakah salah kalau waktu itu aku malah melawannya?

Ah, tidak ada gunanya menyesal di kemudian hari. Hanya menambah beban pikiran saja.

Mungkin aku sudah terlalu melantur. Tapi aku benar-benar bingung saat ini. Entah harus sedih atau senang. Karena, bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah kakakku. Kakak perempuanku.

"_Tercera." _Mataku menatap udara kosong.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mencoba berkonsentrasi. Mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Tetap tidak bisa.

"_Lo siento, hermana._" Maafkan aku, kakak.

Batas antara cinta dan benci memang tipis. Dan batas itulah yang membatasi hubungan darah kita.

Aku mengakui. Walaupun sakit. Perkataan itu memang benar. Setiap orang akan mengalaminya sendiri.

* * *

><p>"<em>Love is so short, but forgetting is so long."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Al final**

**[The End]**

.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lili's note:<strong>

**Fic untuk Bleach Vivariation Festival April: Hysteria Preamble.**

**Haah…. Jadi gaje kah? Ini efek samping ulangan di sekolah (?) dan karena sering membaca buku berjudul _A Cat In My Eyes _karya Fahd Djibran. Salah satu ceritanya menggunakan _quotes _dari Pablo Neruda itu. Tapi Lili nggak ngejiplak ya! :)**

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca fic gaje ini. Lili harap kalian mau mereview-nya. Karena review kalian sangat Lili butuhkan.**

**Juga join grup Bleach Vivariation Festival di Twitter dan Facebook ya! *promosi***

**Sign,**

**Lilium Lunastra**


End file.
